


Checkmate

by Eve_Licart



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: But really they both do the same thing, Flirting, Gen, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, I'm a baby at chess, MC is sick of Luci's dodging the topic, Open to Interpretation, Sort of soft Luci but also spicy, beta read but still might die, chess people don't kill me plz, first fic, kind of pining but they're both sort of impatient, this is just a short thing I really wanted to practice Luci basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Licart/pseuds/Eve_Licart
Summary: Lucifer and MC play chess, that's about it.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Checkmate

The invitation had come without warning. It was but a mere passing glance in the hall, the sudden hand on their shoulder, and the shimmering mirth of the man who stood before them. They had stood there, confused but for only a moment. Lucifer had hardly ever given them the time of day, but now his lips formed the words that only the two would hear.

“Perfect timing. Have a game of chess with me,” He spoke, or rather demanded, in a polished way meant to seem like a mere suggestion. Yet, a demand it remained nevertheless. His hand felt like a cage, and before him they shivered. Lucifer bore his eyes into them, waiting with what could have been the patience of a saint, if not broken by his hard stare. When they nodded in response, he let the lamb go in favor of brushing past. His coat barely skimmed over their arm.

“Don’t keep me waiting.” The solid sounds of his shoes hitting the wooden flooring combined with the tone in his voice sent them skidding along after him. How Lucifer could manage to sound so pleasant and yet so dangerous, they had yet to understand. The lion-like grace of which he prowled the halls did nothing to diminish how intimidating he came off. Yet, they couldn’t find it in their heart to truly fear him.

At least, not yet. The duo had, after all, not begun their game.

Or had they?

“Lucifer,” They spoke once they were in his room, and he was hanging his coat on a polished rack, “You know I barely know the rules. It will hardly be a fun game for you.” “You think so?” He mused, humming low in his throat as he strode over to his chair opposite from the human. As he carefully sat down, they watched how the firelight of his hearth glowed off of his jawline. Stunning. He always was beautiful when accompanied by fire. Lucifer caught them looking, and only seemed to smirk further at the unabashed admiring. “On the contrary,” He pulled them back to the subject at hand, “It will be quite entertaining.”

When he didn’t clarify and instead turned his attention to resetting the board, a frown marred their face. Did he simply find it fun to crush beginners at chess? Lucifer looked like he had other reasons though, if his probing stare left any indicator. They didn’t, however, expect him to inform them of those reasons. He did love his guessing games after all, even though it tired them to the point of irritation. Then again, that was how Lucifer kept people roped into his conversations. The sense of never quite solving a puzzle drove them insane with curiosity, and he thrived off of that. Because, who could really expect to solve the puzzle that was Lucifer?

“I concede the first move to you,” Lucifer’s voice startled them from their pondering, and they gazed down at the white pieces lined up nicely on their side. “How oddly charitable of you,” The reply came with a press of their thumb to their lips. After moments of silence broken only by the crackling fire, their hand pushed a pawn forward. His lip quirked and he was already aware of where this was going, but blocked their pawn nonetheless.

When they retaliated and moved another pawn next to the other, Lucifer glanced up at them. “Queen’s Gambit? I suppose you have been studying a little.” _But it’s not enough_ , his eyes clearly hinted. The game progressed much more quickly from there. Lucifer all but decimated the poor thing, which was something that they entirely expected. Still, his expression was oddly satisfied, as he leaned back to rest his cheek on his fist. His eyes narrowed closed, like a cat sunning itself on a lazy afternoon.

“Lucifer,” His gaze focused in, “Were you just looking for a distraction?” Perhaps his work had been piling up too high again.

He chuckled. “It is entirely possible that I simply wanted to play a game with you.”

 _Yeah right,_ their expression spoke for itself, which drew a solid huff of a laugh from the demon. “You find it so hard to believe that I have interest in spending time with you,” He murmured, a free hand lifting the black queen. He ran his gloved thumb over the smoothed wood and spoke his thoughts aloud, “I wonder why that is.”

He clearly wanted an answer, but two could play at this vague guessing game. His companion was emboldened to deny him when he consistently denied them of his feelings. “Well, you have so many other duties to attend to…unless you consider me one of those duties to attend to.” A quick divert of the topic, and not one that he missed. They tried not to stare into his eyes too much, and focused instead on the licking flames next to them. Lucifer had teased before that they gave far too much away through them.

“A duty?” He almost sounded offended, the beautiful snake, “Believe me my dear, if I considered you a duty you’d be at the top of the list. Or do you not believe me?”

 _‘Do you trust me?’_ Was what he wanted to ask. They could feel it in the way he held his queen piece. Clutching her to him, never letting her go. Denying any challenge for her place. She was _his_.

Ah, to be that chess piece. What a life of luxury one must live there. “Hmmm, do I now,” They folded their arms, finally looking at him, “do you really believe the cotton candy you spin for me on your tongue?”

_Are your feelings real?_

“There are many things I could be spinning for you on my tongue, if you would wish it.” Their heart started to pound harder.

_I want to kiss you. Would you let me?_

“I wouldn’t…be against it,” They murmured, watching his fingers curl around the Queen, inspecting it like he would a meal.

_Kiss me dammit I’m tired of waiting for you to move first._

“Oh? Is that a confession I’m hearing?” The heat of his glove was burning their wrist, but less so than the sheer sear of his lips touching their delicate veins. “Is confessing your sins to one such as I the wisest course of action? You’re crossing a fine line, my dear.”

_I’ll drag you down and not hold back. There is no going back._

“By all means, put me in check.” Their eyes met and they swore that their insides were already charred and burned. A mere game of chess wasn’t the only game they’d started. By the smoldering crackles of the fireplace, a lone Queen piece lay forgotten on the floor.

White always moves first, and then we may play.

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in my tags, this was my first fic! I'm happy to receive any criticism or comments! Also thank you to the two lovely people on the obey me discord that read my fic for me, you guys are MVPs.


End file.
